De Wereld Draait Door
by Hari-Deity
Summary: Netherlands is suffering another world meeting when England gets mad and casts a spell. All the nations are thrown into a parallel world where all the countries sexs are swaped. They're forced to live their until England figures out how to get them back.
1. Who Are You?

**A/N: Alright everyone... I'm finally publishing a new story. Princess of Preposterous, I expect you to review this too! I'm working on two story's at one time.**

**This was all started by some horrible dream I had a few days ago, so it's pretty screwed up.**

**OK, this is a secondary story. I will trash it if it isn't popular or if it gets in the way of History is Now. That's my priority until it ends.**

**This is one of those stories that I will not publish in until I get two reviews per chapter. This is to make sure it's popular. ~sigh~ I guess I'm shallow.**

**Alright, this is Fem!Netherlands still. I couldn't bounce between two characters if I tried. Anyway, I need to say that all of the OC's from History is Now are in here. I don't think I'll kill anyone off. Maybe.**

**This fic is fueled by Dutch songs. I'm currently listeni****ng to ****De Wereld Draait Door**** by ****Heideroosjes**** (hope I spelled it right!) and that's where the name came from. As I was saying, it's fueled by this lovely foreign language. If anyone has any good Dutch songs they want to tell me about, tell me.**

**Anyway, let's get this part started!**

I tugged my coat over my shoulders and sighed heavily. World meetings were horrible, especially when they were in France.

I panicked when I looked down at my watch and I saw that I'd need to get out of their fast if I wanted to get to the meeting in time. I wrapped my scarf around my neck and booted it out of my hotel room.

Soon, I was on the streets of Paris, listening to an annoying pop song that was being blasted from a teenage girls window. I rolled my eyes and hailed a cab. My French was horrible and heavily accented, so much that the driver had to ask three times if I could speak clearer.

15 minutes passed and I stepped out of the cab and lit my pipe. I looked up at the building before walking in. I hitched my bag on my shoulder and walked in.

"Netherlands!" Germany growled as I walked into the large room. "Do you have any idea how late you are?" He asked angrily. I glanced down at my watch.

"Uh," I said slowly, hearing some of the nations start to giggle. "Five minutes?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Ja! That is inexcusable!"

"East!" I whined, copying his brother. "It's five minutes." I said and he glared. I rolled my eyes and started hissing curses under my breath, including and not limited to Dutch, Japanese, Danish, and Greek.

I plopped own in my average seat between Cyprus and Denmark. I listened groggily to Germany, slowly taking notes on things that didn't matter.

I started doodling aimlessly, with Nijntje, Cheburashka, and Moomintroll all ending up on the yellow paper.

Denmark looked down at the cartoon characters and smiled. He reached over and his pan landed on the page.

"What are you doing?" He wrote and looked back at his own "notes". It had random drawings of cartoon characters all over it.

"I'm drawing" I wrote out, watching him read it.

"I'm guessing you're just as bored as I." His handwriting was far better than mine. He was always into painting, and I never acquired the talent. I sucked at everything but singing. Singing and Football. "Let's make some bets." He smiled at me, mischivious as ever.

"Alright." I smirked as I wrote. "15 Euros that When Germany sits down, Italy will have his hand on Germany's lap."

"15 that in the next ten minutes France will start violating England."

We continued on that string for about 15 minutes, until I payed him about 75 Euros and he'd payed me 120. I smirked at his pouting face and sat back in my chair.

Germany had gotten back down again and we were called into a 5 minute recess.

"Hey, Netherlands." I looked over at Cyprus, who's cheeks were flushed and she was giggling. She was drunk out of her skull. "Can you help me to go ask out Romano?" She asked and fell backwards out of the chair.

"No." I said and picked her up. "What have I told you about coming to meetings drunk?" I asked, being a downer.

"You told me it's bad." She mumbled.

My attention was caught by loud shouting from the other side of the table, and down about 10 meters. England was standing on the table, with a black cloak around his shoulders and a glowing green book in his hand.

He shouted something inaudible and a small cloud of darkness started spreading from his hand. I watched in horror as the black cloud encompassed his arm and started eating North Ireland's hair. I stepped back a little as the black fog sped up as it swallowed up nations. I stopped panicking when it reached me, for some reason.

I lost feeling in my left hand and arm as it flew up it. I watched my body turn to black and waited in the darkness.

Nothing around me stirred, but I could tell I was moving, fast.

Before long, I started to see a small dark red light. I raised my eyebrows at it until I crashed into it with a loud crunch, until I realized I was lying on the ground and I was staring up at multiple women, all suspiciously similar looking to the nations I was with every day.

"Where am I?" I asked. The blonde that looked much like Germany bit her lip. "Who are you?" I asked, a little more angry.

The black haired one that looked Asian cupped her hands around the Germany-lookalike's ear. And whispered something. The Germany-lookalike furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"You're in the world meeting building, and I'm Germany." She said, her accent thick.

_Wait. What?_

**A/N2: Fail story is fail.**

**Anyway, if you want to see more of this, please review. Remember 2 reviews per chapter!**


	2. Miffy

**A/N: OK, I didn't expect to get reviews so fast. Literally 15 minutes after I published it I got what I asked for.**

**These chapters won't be very long. Only what I'll be able to write in an hour or so.**

**I hope to go far with this!**

**Oh! I Don't own Hetalia or Nyotalia or anything.**

"Nein... I am." I heard my cousin's voice say slowly. The Woman-who-claimed to be Germany looked up. She jumped a bit when she looked up. "Who are you?"

"Monica. And you?" She seemed angry.

"I'm Ludwig. Representative of the country Germany." I sat up to be helped up by original Germany. "I highly doubt that you have taken my place."

"I _am_ in your pl-" my hearing was distracted by another country landing directly on me.

"Neddie!" I heard Denmark shout happily.

"Denmark, get off." I hissed and pushed him off. When I straitened up, a tall woman with the same blue eyes as Denmark walked over and poked his cheek.

"Are you... me?" She asked in a Danish accent.

"Nope! I'm Denmark." My lovely Danish buddy said happily. The tall girl smiled widely.

"So am I!" She said happily and bouncily. "You're really pretty!" She said and they both started jumping in glee.

A few minutes passed and the nations trickled in. They all met up with their female counterpart. I knew that some of the nations were female to begin with, so they met up with their male.

Yet I was standing alone as the Netherlands.

I leaned on the wall as I watched the Germanys start fighting.

"GUYS!" I looked to the head of the table where I girl in a miniskirt and bikini top with a bomber jacket was standing. Yep, that's America. "Maybe we should figure this out. If the gender bent nations traveled here, they have got to be confused." My friends nodded. "Well, since this is our universe, I think that our nations should be still nations, and the visiting people should be taken from their posts temporarily."

There were murmurs around the room.

"I mean," She tried clearing it up a bit. "They will still be countries, but it's an option to come to meetings. They'd be getting used to their surroundings until they feel comfortable enough to come to meetings."

I saw people nodding. I frowned, because I still didn't have an answer to my question. Where the hell was Male Netherlands?

There was more kinks that the female America worked out like, what happens when their sick.

"-And you!" She pointed to me, making me jump. "Since Netherlands always ditches, you'll be our new Netherlands!"

My jaw dropped.

She moved onto something else, completely ignoring me.

I blinked in surprise and waited until the meeting ended before walking up to her. She had at least two inches in me. It made me feel inadequate, but I figured I had a bigger cup size, so all was set right in my mind.

"Uh, I'm sorry that I didn't catch you name." I said.

"Amelia."

"Well, Amelia." I said slowly. "Everyone has a place to stay with their person. I'm afraid I don't." She smiled.

"Well, I have a perfect place for you to stay." She said and dragged me out by the wrist.

As she pulled me into her car, I immediately saw that it was Amsterdam in fall. I smiled wide when I realized it.

"Right now we're going through some weird economy crisis. Germany calls a meeting at least twice a week now. And the meetings last two or three days each, so we barely get free time." She said while turning a corner.

I recognized this route.

She drove up to Castricum and onto the beach. She led me down to the house there. It didn't have the farmhouse behind it like mine did, back in my world, but I did see the black horse roped up behind it.

"Right now I'm babysitting the house for a friend. You can stay in it as long as they don't come home. Then it's up to him." She said and took my coat for me. I glared at her when she tried to take it. "Jeez, you're exactly like him." I assumed she was talking about the person who lived in the house. "Well, here's my phone number. Call me if you need anything." She opened my phone to look at my number. She nodded and typed it in and let my phone ring for a few seconds.

"I'll call you tomorrow an hour before the meeting so you can get there in time." She said. She said her goodbyes and left, leaving my in a house that wasn't mine. I looked around to see a small white and black rabbit.

"Alta!" I said and she turned away from me. I furrowed my eyebrows and scooped her up. I looked at the collar. "Miffy?" I asked and sat her down. I sighed heavily, knowing what would happen.

I wouldn't be able to get back to my world, my counterpart would start showing up and when I walked around, trying to find something to do, I'd get hit by a car.

Well, my mind is gruesome, isn't it?

I shook my head and proceeded to raid the fridge and cupboards. I found enough there to make myself a meal, so I did.

"This will be a long week, right Alta?" I asked the rabbit.

**A/N2: I wrote this in half an hour before school. Warn me of mistakes, please.**

**Um, that's all.**

**I still want my reviews.**


	3. Hallo, Dames

**A/N:Two more reviews, one more chapter!**

**Alright, let's do this.**

A week had passed from when I started in the universe. I'd gotten used to calling the gender bent nations their country names and my countries their human names. It was confusing, but it worked.

I collected my things after the meeting. And put them all in the messenger bag and stood up to nearly slam into Cyprus and Psyche.

"What?" I asked, not trying to be as hostile as I was.

"Netherlands." Psyche said, whining. "There's supposed to be a really good singer in town tonight. He's a cover singer for multiple languages. His name is Johan van den Berg." I winced at the stereotypical name. "He's supposed to be really good."

"If you want me to go, just tell me." I said, angrily. She sighed.

"Maybe I should." She sighed, "But here are the tickets!" She said and held one out to me. "Please come!"

"I'm not dressing like a slut." I said and took the ticket out of her hand. "I'll come in my Coldplay hoodie and sweatpants." I said, to spite her. She smiled strongly and skipped off.

I rolled my eyes as I packed up my things. I looked down at the ticket and read where I was supposed to go.

I sighed heavily and slung my bag over my shoulder. I looked over at the three female Italys all laughing. Seborga, Romano, and Veneziano.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and sighed heavily. I stuffed the ticket into my bra and walked out.

When I was outside, I threw my leg over the bike I'd taken from the house. I wasn't expecting the owner to be there, nearly ever.

I quickly pedaled to the train station and bought a doughnut there. I opened up my laptop as I sat down on the train and started typing into it.

In only half an hour, I was in Castricum and riding back to the house I now called home.

I opened the door and looked down at Miffy. God, she was fat.

I sunk into the couch and started watching videos.

Four hours later, I realized what I was supposed to be doing. I glanced at the clock and pushed myself off the couch.

I walked over and picked up the Black Coldplay zipper-less hoodie and practically ripped it on over my bare skin. I wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, but it wasn't like I cared. I peeled off my jeans and pulled my sweat pants on, as well as tyeing my hair in a loose bun.

I walked out, closing the door behind me. I also locked the door before jumping onto the bike.

It wasn't a short ride into town. And I made my way to Beverwijk along the highway.

I caught sight of the place quickly. It was a bit obvious, because of the thousands of people screaming.

I pulled out my phone and started texting Psyche.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked through the text. I waited a few minutes before receiving the text.

"At my house... why?"

"I'm at the concert." I rolled my eyes as I chained the bike to the rails.

"Oh. I forgot."

Blunt as ever, I see.

I sighed heavily and decided it was a waste not to at least listen to the music.

I quickly got admitted and started walking through the crowd.

"-Is it true that he picks one girl from the crowd to bring backstage and... you know." I heard a girl imply.

"Yeah! That's why the front is the best place." Another girl shouted and I moved out of earshot.

I was quickly at the front railing... and I swear, that had blown my eardrums. Something started happening and the crowd cheered louder.

I looked up to see the guy walk out on stage.

He had platinum blonde hair that covered his forehead and dark green eyes that scanned the crowd.

"Hallo, dames." He said into the microphone that was placed infront of his mouth. It was the kind that looked liked headphones until you saw that there was no speakers on the ears. Like Britney Spears. I hope I spelled that right, I've never been good with American singers. "Are you ready?" He asked, his voice low and sexy.

He swept the front row of girls with his eyes, and I could have sworn his dark green eyes lingered on mine for a fraction of a second, but that was probably just my imagination.

He looked over the back of the crowd too.

"Let's start with Coldplay..." He trailed off and I started to her the band.

Okay, he was worth listening to. His voice was strong and low, and I stopped wondering why woman swooned over him.

Before I knew it, an hour and a half passed by.

The last song ended, which was Manboy by Eric Saade. He sung it weirdly well, better than the original singer.

"Sorry ladies," He sighed into the microphone. "That was the last song of the night." He muttered and took off the mic.

He walked away and down to two security guards. He spoke to them before walking off stage.

The wave of screams started as they walked past the screaming girls, and some guys. My heart skipped a beat as the blonde one locked gazes with me. I swallowed hard as they approached, and before I knew it, I was lifted over the railing by my underarms and being dragged away.

_Oh god._


	4. Calm Down

**A/N: You people! After this chapter I'm going to go work on History is Now.**

**Also, I'm going by the world cup sketch, so Male!Netherlands has amber eyes instead of green ones.**

**Anyway, let's go on with this very pervy chapter.**

I was thrown into a room and I landed on the floor. I brushed myself off and stood up. Then I caught sight of _him_.

He was sitting down, turned around to look at me. Now he had bright orange amber eyes. I eyed the color contacts on the counter. He was also taking out the piercings in his ears.

"Hallo." He said, accent thick. "What's you're name?" He asked as he stood up. He started to slowly walk to me.

"Spelletje Vos." My accent as thick as his.

"Fox Game?" He asked and moved closer. "Your parents gave you an interesting name."

"Tell that to them." I scoffed.

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"They've passed away."

"So have mine." He said. I hadn't noticed how close he was getting.

"How old are you?" I asked, out of the blue.

"17. And you?"

"15."

I only then noticed that there was no distance between us. He had his right arm wrapped around my waist and his had on my butt. He other hand had it's fingers on my chin.

"What are you-!" I was cut off by him taking the back of my head in his hand and him slamming his lips on mine.

I yelped in surprise, only giving him an opportunity to move his tongue into my mouth.

I tried to protest, but I was distracted by the fact that his hand had moved to the base of my shirt. He pulled off my hoodie for me and smirked.

"Patriotic, are we?" He asked, nodding to my bra designed after the Dutch flag.

I blushed instead of answering and he started kissing me again. By now, I'd stopped fighting it. I accidentally moaned and I felt him smirk. His hands were at the top of my pants and he had quickly slipped them down, to reveal the childing underwear with smile clouds on them.

He didn't say a word as he pressed me against him. He was also shirtless, and it took me some serious self control not to completely fall into his arms.

I felt his hands creep to my back to unhook my bra. That's where I draw the line.

"Stop!" I shouted, ripping his hand off me. "What am I doing?" I asked myself, thinking out loud.

"Uh, getting laid." He said, actually panting. "What else would you be doing?"

"I don't want to though!" I shrieked at him, pulling on my pants.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still a virgin dammit!" I shouted and threw on my hoodie and walked swiftly from him, leaving and slamming the door behind me.

**ЖЖЖMALE!NETHERLANDS' POVЖЖЖ**

Well, that's new.

I looked down at my ringing phone.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"Sorry." Cyprus whined, his voice seeming strained. "I didn't mean to anger you so."

"It's not you." I hissed at him. "I just got rejected."

"Ouch." He said. "Oh! Also, remember when I told you a bunch of gender reversed people came and I sent you pictures of all of them?" He didn't even wait for me to respond. "Did I tell you that your chick is hot?"

"Yes, you did about five times." I said, my voice hoarse and pained from the night. "Now get on with it."

"You sound horrible."

"I KNOW!" I shouted at him, my voice cracking in the middle.

"Calm down!"

"What were you going to tell me about my gender swap?" I asked, trying to be patient. These are the moments I inherited from my cousin, Germany. Scary girl, she is.

"Oh! I finally got a good picture of her." He said and hung up. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the phone, waiting for he text to come in. Sure enough, it did.

I scrolled passed the useless numbers and also a useless picture, until I realized that was her.

I looked at the woman in the picture. White hair, fair skin, the scar on her forehead. And the eyes.

I froze and my phone clattered to the floor. I twitched a few times.

_Did I just try to screw myself from a different universe?_

The phone started ringing again and I stooped down to pick it up. I answered the call.

"She's sexy, isn't she?" Cyprus asked.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my appearance. I looked pale and sick without all the makeup.

"Cyprus." I said slowly. "I'm coming to the meeting tomorrow."


	5. She Stabbed Me With a Pen!

**A/N: Well, Male!Netherlands POV. That's it.**

I looked up at the Dutch meeting building. It was familiar, because I always snuck in there with Denmark to play tricks on the janitors. I pulled out my pipe, lit it, and walked inside.

When I walked into the meeting room, I was immediately greeted by Denmark. She pounced on me.

"Neddie! I missed you so much!" She whined and squeezed my waist. I coughed from how tight she hugged me.

"I missed you to Denmark." I said weakly and patted her long messy, choppily cut hair. I moved one and greeted a few more people, like Cyprus and Russia. I said hello to Finland as as Sweden.

I grinned at them and found what I was really there for.

I quickly sat down next to her and waited until she looked up from her work. I started to draw on my notebook before she looked up.

"Oh! I see we've met." I said and she started glaring.

I'd get this chick, even if it drove me insane. Or even if I had to break out the drugs.

"Klootzak." She hissed.

"Trut." I hissed right back. She rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

"It's hard to believe that someone as beautiful as you hasn't had her flower taken yet." I sighed, distracting her again. She looked back at me as I sat back in my chair.

"Spain." She barked at me. I winced at the name.

_Wait._ I thought._ If we're the same person, was she abused the same way I was?_

I pushed away those thoughts and looked at her.

"So, you chose not to have sex?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I'm sure you know why." She hissed and tried to get back to her work.

The room got back up to it's normal noise level, of nearly everyone screaming. Germany stood up on the pedestal thing and she screamed at everyone to shut up as usual.

I got used to the quiet murmurs in the room again, as Germany was talking. There were some nations that I didn't recognize though. Most of them were male, including one female that was hanging around Cyprus.

I sighed and glanced down at her. She was doodling. I was about to move my hand, but it looked like it was trembling.

Was I nervous?"

I finally punched myself mentally and let my hand rest on her knee. She jumped and looked up at me with a glare that said: If you dare do it, I'll stab you with this pen.

I smirked at her and waited for her to go back to her drawing before sliding my hand up, letting my fingers lightly dance in the inside of her thigh.

She sat up straiter in alarm, but she didn't pay any notice to me. I smirked wider and started tracing circles on the inside of her thigh.

Before I knew it, she grabbed the pen off the table, brought it down on my hand, and my hand was spewing blood.

"Netherlands, what happened?" Germany asked one of us. I couldn't tell who.

"He tried to grope me!"

"She stabbed me with a pen!"

We both shouted at the same time. We turned to each other and started growling, both of us.

I admit, her eyes were pretty scary.

"I think we should call this meeting to be adjourned, if people are stabbing people with pens." England said and we all stood. Well, most of us.

My counterpart, Spelletje, gathered her things and walked out, giving me a short glare before leaving.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

"ACK!" I shouted as Denmark slowly pulled the pen out of my hand. "Denmark! Hurry up!" I shouted at her, not trying to be rude.

"Fine!" She shouted back and ripped it from my flesh.

I bit back the yell of pain and straitened up. I sighed heavily and watched her wrap up my hand.

"There." She said and slapped it after she tucked in the last bandage.

"God." I sighed. "I need to remember that you were the first one to slap my tattoo when I got it." She smiled wide at me, as if she was proud that she caused me pain.

"And I'll always be that one friend who's always a dick." She said and practically skipped off. I got up to and slung my bag over my shoulder.

I sighed heavily as I entered the train station. I bought food and ate it while I waited for the train. I ended up getting another.

The train ride was short, and I quickly stole a bike from a kid so I wouldn't have to walk home.

When I got there, I threw the bike onto the sand and tried unlocking my door.

But it was unlocked anyway.

I opened the door hesitantly and looked around my house.

_She_ was there. She was sleeping on my couch, white hair thrown into a messy ponytail. I walked to her nervously and stood over her. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her pants were unbuttoned already.

A loud knock on the door made me jump. It also woke up Spelletje.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, somewhat afraid of me.

"That's what I was going to ask you!" I said, faining surprise. "This is my house!" She raised her eyebrows at me. The knock at the door was louder than before.

I walked to it to answer it.

America was standing there, with a blonde man behind her. They looked the same. Siblings?

"Oh, Netherlands." She sighed to me. "Sorry, but I need to talk to Ne- uh, Spel." She said, almost calling her by the country.

I rolled my eyes and let them both in.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones." The blonde one said.

"America!" Spelletje shouted excitedly and hopped over to pounce on the Alfred guy. She pulled him down to kiss him. I don't know why, but I got really mad for no reason. My fists clenched so I wouldn't hit Alfred in the face.

_This guy has got to go._


	6. 154

**A/N: Hello everyone.**

**I hope you're having a good day.**

**This is still Male!Netherlands' POV. You know what, I'm calling them by their human names from now on. Male!Netherlands is Johan, and Fem!Netherlands is Spelletje.**

**Let's get started.**

**Oh, and no Lotte, that's not happening.**

I sighed heavily and watched the three of them all talking in the kitchen. Apparently, Male America and Spelletje were going out for a few months.

I sighed heavily and angrily until the Americas left.

She started cleaning up the kitchen quickly and efficiently. She completely forgot that I was there.

"What you get is what you see. It won't take much to get hooked on me. So shoot me right into your skin and I will be your heroin-" I smirked as I interrupted her.

"Really? Isn't the next verse 'I'll put my nails into your back. Yeah you'll feel me like a spinal tap. You want it from me on both knees but not until you beg me please.'?" I asked and she blushed.

Oh god, she was cute.

"Yeah." She said and pulled a small jar out of the fridge. "Want some?" She asked. Almond paste.

How the hell did she know that I loved the stuff?

"Sure." I sighed and she tossed it to me. I caught it like a football when I was playing goalie. "You seem so much more interesting than any of the other nations."

"Because I have the same background as you." She said around the food. "You know what's happened, so I seem more down to earth to you." She sat up on the counter. Her shirt was bright orange, to match her left eye.

"I hate to say this, but you're way to much like me. I think I might go insane."

"Haven't you already?"

"Touché." I said quickly.

We watched each other for a while. I sighed and glanced down at the jar-can-thing in my hand. I looked at it for a while before getting frustrated with the letters switching themselves around.

Germany said it was Dyslexia.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." She sighed. "Do you mind if I..." She trailed off and pointed to my room. "I mean, I've been sleeping there for th last week and a half."

"No. I don't mind at all." I said quickly. I blinked at her as she walked in there and closed the door.

I nearly stood up, to go in there and most likely handcuff her to the bed, but I couldn't.

My legs wouldn't cooperate with my brain, and I was stuck on the couch. When I finally got up, my heart had started pounding so hard I could hear it in my ears.

"The hell?" I whispered to myself. "What's wrong with me?"

I few minutes later, I was in the kitchen, cleaning out my hand and bandaging it back up. When I was done, I made my way to the bedroom and loomed over her.

I swallowed hard and crouched over her, holding my breath.

Before I knew it, I was thrown into the bed, on my back and she was straddling my stomach. Her face was just inches from mine, and I felt a blade on my neck. I could even see her sizzling eyes through the dark.

"Well, I never thought that we would ever do it like this." I said, surprising myself at how calm I was.

She threw her hands up in frustration and let a cry of fury before storming from the room.

My eyes floated to the perfect butt as she exited.

It reminded me of Spain.

I shuddered at the thought and sat up in the bed. After about 10 minutes of thinking, I walked out and looked down at her on the couch.

My rapist tendencies had silenced themselves a while ago, and I simply picked her p, bridal style and laid her down in the bed again, covering her with the blanket.

I sank into the couch and sighed heavily.

"Tomorrow it'll be different." I whispered to myself and sank into the couch, not caring about the gel in my hair.

**ϪϪϪSPELLETJE'S POV + TIMESKIPϪϪϪ**

I woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock. I slammed my hand down and sat up. I walked to the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed.

When I walked out into the kitchen, I almost had a heart attack from Johan standing in the kitchen, making something.

"Holy crap, you scared me." I hissed at him. He looked around at me calmly and smiled. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked harshly.

"I'm pretty much insane, and I'm almost completely illiterate, but that's it." He sighed and went back to what he was doing.

I stared at the back of his head, confused. He sat down at the island in front of me.

I raised my eyebrows at him when he started eating.

"What?" He asked. "I can assume you can make food on you're own." He scoffed. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up to make my own meal. I climbed up on the counter to reach the flour before Johan just stood up and grabbed it for me. "How short are you?" He asked sarcastically.

"154 centimeters." I mumbled, a little ashamed of how short I was. "Why?"

"I'm more than a foot taller than you." He chuckled and I elbowed him in the stomach.

I went on to make my breakfast, elbowing him every time he tried to help. I sat back down with pancakes and looked up at him.

He was looking down at me.

"What?" I asked as angry as him.

"Tiny girl." He whispered and got up.

I threw a spoon at him and hit the back of his head. He looked around at me and frowned. He rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his head before walking out the door.

I sat back in my chair and jumped when my phone rang.

"Hallo?" I asked, accidentally speaking in Dutch.

"Netherlands!" America said happily. I could tell she was happy. Before I could respond, she spoke again. "He likes you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Johan likes you." She sang. I rolled my eyes. "You should try to tease him."

"No."

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because last night I tried to kill him when he tried raping me." I said and went back to eating. "And he is really a lot stronger. I doubt I would be able to kick him enough."

"Please! One of his kinks is Lolita."

I blinked a few times at the phone, opening and closing my mouth like a fish. I twitched and shook my head.

"It'll be fun! I'll make sure he doesn't molest you. Alfred would probably kill him if he did it." She kept begging me, and I knew that it would get annoying after a while, so I just caved in.

"Fine!" I said and got up to push my breakfast into the trash. "I'll be over in 20 minutes, okay?"


	7. Stroop

**A/N: Well, it's nice to see you're reviewing again Lukáš.**

**Idiot.**

**Well, it's Johan's POV again, for everyone that isn't Lukáš.**

I sighed and sunk into my chair for the meeting. Denmark had stopped bothering me, and I was happy about that.

I had started drawing aimlessly when I heard the door open again. I looked up and I swear to god, I had a heart attack.

_What the hell was she wearing?_

I shook my head and tried to look cool. Belgium sat down next to me and stared for a while. I looked over at him, annoyed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You want her, don't you?" He asked. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "But you can't get her because of Alfred."

"I have no idea-" I started, but he cut me off with a finger on my lips. Always the girly boy, wasn't he?

"You have a perfect idea of what I'm talking about." He said and glanced over at her. I glanced with him and jumped in surprise. My heart skipped a beat.

_Why does this keep happening?_ I asked myself in my mind.

I scoffed, hiding the blush that I felt trying to go over my cheeks.

"I can help you get her."

"How?" I asked sarcastically.

"Drugs."

"No Bel. Just no. That's wrong." I said, knowing that it was a good idea.

"Sure it is." He said and got up. "Thank me later."

**ЖЖЖSPELLETJE'S POVЖЖЖ**

"You look good!" Alfred said and stared at the lacing. "And so do you." He said to America, who was standing next to me in the same get up, except in pink.

"Blame her." I sighed and hugged him. I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'd rather not be wearing this."

"But you deserve to look good!" America said and I rolled my eyes.

"I never look good." I hissed at him. He rolled his eyes at me and kissed my forehead.

"You two are so cute!" America said in a high pitched voice. "You guys couldn't be more adorable."

"I know right?" Alfred said happily. I sighed and broke away from him. I smirked to myself and nodded to both of them before plopping down next to Johan.

"Oh, Germany was talking to me this morning." I said as I turned to him. "I'm now the official Netherlands. You've been taken from your post. You can go off and be your singer self again." I said quickly. He turned to me and looked down at the dress.

"What are you wearing?" He asked indignantly.

"America forced me into it." I hissed at him. He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked. "What is it now?" I asked, and indignant as him.

"You can't lie." He said and looked across the table, putting his pipe into his mouth. A bang sounded and the pipe was knocked from his fingers and mouth. Fast.

His eyes were wide in surprise and what looked like fear.

"No smoking in the meeting room!" I heard Switzerland shout from down the table. I looked at her, holding her gun up still. "That'll teach you a lesson."

"Hey!" Johan shouted and stood up. "That cost 110 Euros!"

"Then you should learn not to smoke!" She shouted back. Lichtenstein tried to calm her down, but Switzerland shoved him back with an elbow.

Johan pulled out his own gun and shot at Switzerland. He actually cut off a piece of her hair.

I heard a shot, but I didn't see where the bullet landed. I watched a shiver go up Johan's spine and saw him drop the gun.

"Don't mess with me." Switzerland said before turning around to apologize to Lichtenstein.

Johan sat down next to me and slammed the gun down on the table. I examined it and found that there was a round directly down the barrel.

"She should go on that American show "Top Shot" shouldn't she?" I asked, pondering how she did it.

"She'd win that's-"

Another fight broke out and he was silent. The room only quieted when Ludwig yelled at them to "Shut your traps or I'll set the spirit of Adolf on you!"

I was even surprised at his acceptance of his past.

"Please excuse my outburst." He coughed. "Mon- uh, Germany caught a cold last night and I'm to stand in for her." I watched him struggle with calling someone else "Germany". He was always him, and he'd probably never get used to calling someone else by his name.

The words were completely lost on me, because I eventually zoned out completely. I focused on Alfred across the table, who started signing to me in Dutch sign language.

"So... do you want to come over?" He asked through his hands.

"Sorry, no. I have work to do for school." I said. His face dropped. "Maybe tomorrow."

"You always have work to do."

"I know!" I tried to convey my state of annoyance. "I'm not trying to avoid you or anything! I just want to learn more." I said. He nodded understandingly and I pouted as he went back to his work.

**ϪϪϪJOHAN'S POV + TIMESKIPϪϪϪ**

She was out of the damn dress and making dinner. She was making it for the both of us, just so I wouldn't whine.

It was pancakes again, because she said she likes them. I was singing softly to myself in Swahili, so I was greeted only by silence. I jumped when I heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

I leaped up and looked over the island to see Spelletje looking at me innocently. I looked at her hands to see that dark syrup covering them. It looked like she broke the bottle and it practically exploded all over her hands.

I blinked in surprise as she brought her hand up to her mouth and started to lick the stuff off.

I felt the red spill over my cheeks, because I was exceptionally turned on by that.

_DAMNIT LOLITACON! ! ! ! !_

She looked at me like a five year old, and I swallowed hard.

"How old are you?" I asked, a little confused.

"Four." She said with a little smile. "Why?"

I facepalmed. So she has just as many mental problems as me, big surprise.

"Come on, let's get this washed off." I hissed at her, taking the pan off the hot burner. I grabbed her wrist and started to wash off her hand for her under the hot water.

"If you wanted to hold my hand, you could have just asked." She said sweetly and I blushed harder. When I was done with her hands, and my own, I nearly hit the ceiling, that was how high I jumped when she took my hand in hers. "You're pretty." She told me randomly.

I facepalmed again.

"I'll have to call Ukraine." I muttered and went to finish dinner for her.


	8. Slaap Zacht

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Like, seriously late.**

**I feel bad...**

**Anyway, it's still Johan's POV. You'll understand what the hell happened last chapter.**

**Also, in my random headcannons, Germany is a doctor, Ukraine is a therapist/psychologist, and Belarus is a veterinarian. Don't ask, it was just something that popped into my head one day.**

I listened to the phone ring as I held it to my ear. I quickly heard the answer.

"Hello Netherlands?" It's a female voice, so it must be Ukraine's gender bend.

"Uh, hallo." I said. "This is Johan, the male Netherlands." I heard her pause on the other end.

"Ah, yes." She sighed. "Is everything alright with Netherlands?" I was a little ticked at the usage of my name, but I got over it.

"Well, she's a little weird." I said and glanced down at her cute face. "She was making pancakes and the bottle of stroop practically exploded over her her hands. Now she thinks she's four years old." I finished as Spel nearly pounced on me.

The female Ukraine sighed in frustration on the other end.

"You know her past, don't you?" She asked. I grunted in response as I peeled Spel off my leg. "Well, the mental trauma has done a number on her. There are some things that set off a child reflex, maybe smells or sights from before Burgundy died. She's a strange one, truly."

"Ah, that explains why she's so childish." I hissed. She let go of my waist and started trying to pull my arm out of it's socket. "I never caught your name actually." I said quickly.

"Katyusha Braginskaya, not that difficult. You can call me Katie though." She sighed. "Well, Anya's calling me, I need to go."

"Okay..." I sighed. She hung up before I could answer. I blinked a few times and peeled Spel's hand off my arm. She immediately started running around like a four year old.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

It was going to be a long night.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I glanced over at the bed she was sleeping in. I sighed heavily and hung my head. I moved to the bathroom to wash the gel out of my hair. It was askew from how much energy it took to tame the girl.

I looked in the medicine cabinet and fished out the pill bottles. Ironic really. Drug use in the country was pretty low, last time I had checked. The lowest in Europe, I think.

Stereotypes were never my favorite. Just because it was legal didn't mean every single goddamn living being had to be high 24/7.

I abandoned my internal rant and went back to cleaning up.

I was quickly done and settled on the couch. I rested my head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling for the longest time.

Something a little strange creeped into my ears though. I heard small whispers in my head. They progressively got louder until they were screaming.

I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed a few more of the pills out of the container and swallowed them hastily. In a few minutes, the voiced around me had gone away and I stood alone in a bathroom, staring at my own familiar features.

I sighed heavily and looked at the watch I never took off. The numbers swam a little, but I could tell it was nearing sunrise.

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen, trying and failing to read the words on the bags in the cupboards. I jumped when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered in English because it was my manager.

"Johan!" He shouted. "I need you to do a show! It's in Groningen, the city. I've had a few requests for American music."

"No Mark. I don't care how much you beg, I'm not-"

"I've already sold out on tickets! It's tonight!" He said quickly. I roared into the phone and rubbed my forehead. "J-Johan?"

"Fine! When is the show?" I asked, half growling.

"It's at ten."

"I'll be there by seven." I muttered and hung up the phone.

I hissed angrily and grabbed a sports drink from the fridge and chugged it before pulled out my laptop and started typing things into youtube.

"Johan?" I nearly fell off my stool when I heard the cute voice. I looked up at the cute girl, holding a stuffed bunny to her chest. I felt myself blush at the appearance and tried not to go all Pedo Bear on her.

"Y-yes?" I asked sweetly and sat back, nearly falling off my stool.

"I can't sleep." She pouted. I could tell she still wasn't her normal self. I stood up nervously and followed her into the small bedroom. She sat in the bed and looked at me expectantly. "Can we cuddle?" She asked completely innocently. She was swinging her legs back and forth over the side of her bed, not seeming to care that they were banging into the side of the bed. "PLEASE?" She whined and pulled me in anyway, which was surprising, considering her body type.

After a few moments of rolling, she was nuzzling her face against my chest and my arm was wrapped around her.

"Slaap zacht." She whispered into my shirt, making me blush even harder, if that were possible.

"J-ja, slaap zacht."

In a few minutes, her breathing evened out and she breathed deeply. I let my head rest for the first time that night, not caring about it being almost sunrise.


	9. Big Bad Wolf

**A/N: I must address someone, Nederlands Meisje.**

**She does speak French... just she can't pronounce some words that all happened to end up in her directions. Also, she doesn't like to practice speaking French, because it takes to much phlegm, therefor, she is rusty at speaking it.**

**Next, well, just because her people were good painters, doesn't mean she is. Example in real life: I'm Prussian, but I'm not a complete army brat, nor do I hate Jews, Homosexuals, Gypsies, or Jehovah's Witnesses. I love all people (unless they piss me off) Just because my people did certain things, doesn't mean I do.**

**And, if you have a problem, with her name, go somewhere else. I've been writing with Fem!Netherlands for about seven months now and that's been her name since the beginning. Sorry if you don't like it, no one else has had a problem with it.**

**Anyway... this is a timeskipped chapter, it's a few days ahead of the last one. It's the 31st of October just to make sure everyone knows.**

**Also, yes I am copying the Hetaween event. A lot of it is just explaining (in my headcannons) why they went as those things to Hetaween in cannon artwork. Be warned of Romano's mouth.**

**Who else freaked out when Luxembourg appeared? Okay, it was probably just me, because it was only the back of his head and his chin, but who cares. And I'm probably the only one who practically died when Hong Kong and Iceland appeared together. The lonely IceKong lover.**

**Um, enjoy? Spel's POV.**

**Just so everyone knows, their's quite a few human names in this. If you're unsure of who they are, look at my profile, there's a huge list of names there.**

I groaned and tried to keep myself entertained. I was sitting next to the male Cyprus because the female one was off bothering Arthur for "child support". I think it was about the two military bases, Akrotiri and Dhekelia that England left in the country.

"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to give a presentation." America grumbled from her position at the front of the room.

"He won't give me child support!" She shouted.

"They aren't even personified!"

"Well, they're still your children!" She said and pushed him. I rubbed my eyes in frustration and looked up to see England digging in his wallet.

"Here, have 11 Euros." He said and pushed the bills into her hand. "That's all the money I've got in my wallet in your currency." I heard snickers from around the room. I shook my head while smiling and watched them both sit back down.

"Now that that is over, I think we should move on." The male India, Devaraja Misra, said as he stood up. Despite what most people thought, he wasn't that conservative. His best friends were me and Gilbert after all. "I propose we have a Halloween party tonight." He said happily. "We'll have a costume contest, to see what group has the best cohesive theme."

"Group?"

"Yes! You can only enter in groups. Any combination of nations is allowed, but it has to be in groups!" He said, standing on the table. Good idea. "And I will be the judge, along with Gilbert and Spelletje."

Despite my objections, that's how it wound up, and I was sitting with Johan, Bella, Lovino, and Antonio, trying to find our cohesive theme.

"OH!" Belgium shouted. "We should go as the Little Red Riding Hood story Netherlands used to tell me and Lux!" I facepalmed.

"Bella, that involves you being Riding Hood, me being the wolf and _dieing_, Spain being a freaking hunter and Romano..." I looked over at him with a sad expression my face.

"YOU POTHEAD BITCH! YOU MADE ME THE FUCKING _GRANDMOTHER_ DIDN'T YOU?" He screamed. I saw Johan start to laugh and I hit him.

"Yes, I did." I said with a smirk.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M DRESSING UP IN A FUCKING GRANNY DRESS FOR YOU, ASSHOLES!" He screamed again.

"Well, I'm a judge, so I can't compete, and Johan is going to stand in for me as the wolf. I'm guessing he wouldn't want to switch with you. Spain will always be the hunter, no matter what, and I doubt you want to be Little Red Riding Hood." I said as he sat back down. He pouted as we started talking again.

"NETHERL- err- SPEL!" I turned around to see America running to me. A goofy smile was plastered on her face. I grunted in acknowledgement. "Come with me!" She said and started dragging me away, leaving my group of four there.

"What?"

"You have to let me give your costume. You're going as the 'Big Bad Wolf' right?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, not getting where she was going with that.

"Let's make you freakin' irresistible."

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

"Oh God, America, I will kill you." I seethed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was in one of those "neko" costumes. It was like a faux fur strapless bikini with wolf ears, shoes, and gloves. I moved my hands in the gloves that looked like paws.

"Well, that would just be mean. I'm calling Prussia and India so they can pick you up." She said and dialed it into her phone. I mumbled for a while and watched Alfred walk in. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't worry, female Seborga, female Luxembourg, and female Hong Kong are all dressing as things similar to you. You won't be the naked freak at the party." He said and kissed me again. I nodded and looked over at America. She was smirking.

Goddammit. I'm going to die now, aren't I.

**ϪϪϪJOHAN'S POV + TIMESKIPϪϪϪ**

I chewed on one of the snacks that India had made magically appear in the meeting room. Most people had already arrived and were staring at a certain pissed off Italian in a dress.

I smiled as I took a drink and looked to the door, where the sound of Bollywood music was coming. Soon, a crowd of women that India probably employed burst through with three people at the head of them. Two men in black suits and...

What the hell was she wearing?

**A/N2: Okay, go ahead and flame me for a stupid chapter... it has to do with the plot, I swear! I know it's repetitive of the Halloween event, but it has to do with everything in a whole.**

**Sorry for the extensive swearing on Romano's part... that's just what he does.**

**Review?**


	10. Winners

**A/N: Sorry for such a random chapter last time. Now this one, I hope, will shed some light on it.**

**I had some confusion on this: The Nyotalia characters are being called their country names and the regular ones are being called by their human names. If you don't recognize a human name, look on the naming chart on my profile. If I don't have it on there, tell me so I can fix it.**

**Sorry about the short chapter everyone...**

**Um, it's still Johan's POV.**

**Bye.**

The pipe fell from my mouth and shattered on the ground. I blinked in half amazement, half horror. The entire room watched the probably 20 women and the three judges do their Bollywood routine, then congratulated the countries as the girls quickly left.

I swept the shattered glass under the rug quickly and acted as if nothing had happened.

I watched India stand on the table to talk. He quickly took the microphone Spel handed him.

"Alright everyone, the judges will move around the crowd for the next few hours and observe each of you. Prussia decided to have more than one contest. We're doing the best cohesive group, and best couple. You don't have to be dating for us to stick you together, so be prepared." He said and hopped down.

He went to talk to Spel. She glared at him and moved to our group.

"Hey guys." She said and waved.

"You have a tail." Lovino said and grabbed the black, gray speckled, fake tail that hung from her shorts. She chirped in alarm and smacked his hand away.

I prevented myself from grabbing her right there, and kissing her, because Lovino would have castrated me. Seriously, he threatened me with that.

"Anyways," She said and removed her gloves already and tossed them into Bella's basket. "You guys look awesome. I'm going to go and 'judge' people." She sighed and waved again before walking off.

I swear, she was wiggling her butt as she walked away, making the tail swish back and forth.

Soon, I started looking around the room. The female Nordics were all dressed like zombies, scarily detailed zombies, but still the walking dead.

I was a bit scared by Seborga, Luxembourg, and Hong Kong though. They were mocking Americans, and their "surfer girls". It was good, I had to admit.

I sighed heavily and made my way to the table again. I picked up an alcoholic drink and smiled as I realized that it was German import.

"Are you enjoying this at all?" I looked over at someone who looked surprisingly like Germany. Oh! This was the Ludwig Spel was talking to yesterday. He was dressed as an old Roman warrior- gladiator- thing.

"A little." I said quickly. "Watching people have fun for once is nice." I sighed and took a sip of the beverage in my hand. "It's funny, seeing what people came up with in a twelve hour period."

"It is." He said shortly. We were silent for a few seconds before a boy I learned was Feliciano practically pounced on Ludwig. The German got dragged away before I could even say goodbye.

"Well," I thought out loud. "They're dating." I quickly turned to the food and started eating.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

"Everyone!" I winced at the loud noise from the speakers placed around the room. I looked at India, who was standing on the table again, next to two severely drunk nations. "We've made our, _slightly inebriated_, decision. The award for best cohesive group costume goes to the male Nordics!" I heard shouts and cheers from that side of the room, quickly stopped by what sounded like someone falling over.

I snickered at that and looked back at India. He made eye contact with me I suddenly felt very nervous.

"And, the best couple in the crowd, would go to the Netherlands. Both of them." He said quickly. Suddenly, I felt my face flush in embarrassment. Why was this even happening? Why did I always get so, for lack of a better word, Uke whenever this kind of stuff happened? "We should have the two share a kiss, shouldn't we?" The room was unresponsive. He shrugged and waved the people off.

The room steadily started to chatter again and Spel quickly climbed down, off the tale to talk to me.

"Hey, we should go back to the house." She said, swaying in her place. Even though I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to take advantage of her. She wasn't in her right mind, but as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside the building, I started feeling a bit more comfortable about it.

She hailed a cab and we both stepped inside. I told the driver where to go, and we go there in about half an hour.

I watched her stumble through the door and figured out how intoxicated she was. I soon lost that care as she tugged me down my the front of my shirt and our lips crashed together. My eyes widened in surprise as her tongue creeped behind my teeth.

She placed my hands on her waist for me and deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck and my thumbs were already tugging on her shorts.

"Hey." She murmured though the kiss. "Can we not tell Al?" She asked. My heart skipped a beat and I could only grunt in acknowledgement as I kissed her. I squeezed her butt and heard her squeak quietly. A smirk spread on my face when she let me fully grope her. "Let's go in there." She whispered into my ear as she pointed to the bedroom.


	11. American Idiot

**A/N: Oh, sexy ending...**

**Anyways, I really have no need to have this author's note... yeah...**

**Enjoy more sexiness ahead!**

I blinked at her for less than a second before lifting her up by her up and carrying her to the bedroom. I dropped her on the bed lightly and crawled on top of her. I kissed her neck softly and listened to her whimper.

Goddamn, I never knew I was such a freaking pimp.

I nibbled the skin there and sucked it hard enough to bruise. The Alfred guy would be in for a big surprise, wouldn't he? I slipped my hands into her shorts and she jumped in surprise. She grabbed my wrists in what looked like... fear.

"S-sorry." She mumbled. I removed my hands and looked at her.

"I don't think you want to do this." I said quietly. I was even surprised by what I'd just said. She shook her head and kissed me again, deeply. I tried hard not to enjoy it, but I quickly got into the mood again.

She'd practically ripped off my shirt and started on my belt buckle when I pulled down her shorts. To my displeasure, there was panties underneath. She giggled shortly through the kiss we'd been able to keep up for that long. I payed no attention to it and continued on my way of undressing her.

She shrieked when I hooked a thumb in her panties. She smacked away my hand again and I stared. She sat away from me, running her hand through her hair. She'd taken the ears off a while ago, as did I.

"I-I'm sorry." She muttered. I blinked a few times and stood up. I quickly buckled my pants and dug around in my drawers to find something. I tossed her a t-shirt and pulled one over me.

"You should sleep." I said. "You probably won't remember any of this in the morning, so I'll be the one who feels stupid. You shouldn't feel bad." I said and walked to the bathroom to take a shower to get the gel out of my hair.

I dried off and dressed again. I walked back into my room and looked down at her sleeping there. She curled up around a pillow, facing away from the door. There was moonlight streaming in onto her face.

I smirked and shook my head before puling the blanket over her and walking out to fall onto the couch. I grumbled and buried myself in the soft couch.

And that's when my bloody phone rang.

"Mark. I swear to god, I will slit somebody's throat if I have to do another show. The last one was a fiasco." I half yelled into the phone. I could practically hear my manager trembling on the other side.

"I'm sold out though." He said shakily. I growled and stood up to get dressed.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I slumped against the wall staring at my reflection. I looked like a model citizen, normal physique, normal face, normal attitude. I blinked and let the contacts shift into place. I heard a knock on the door and grunted to let them in.

"Johan? There's a group of people trying to get in without tickets." A bodyguard said. "They claim to know you. One of them is the girl you grabbed out of the crowd about a week ago. The one with white hair." I froze and turned to look at him.

"Let them in. I'm guessing they just want to get in the concert." I said and he nodded. He left and I turned back to the mirror. I smirked, knowing that she probably brought Alfred and America, who seemed to be her best friends.

I stood up and walked to the stage. I pulled the band to the side.

"I think we'll have an 'all American' concert tonight." I said. They knew I meant all the songs would be in English. "I'm going to tick off my roommate's boyfriend as much as possible, you guys have any suggestions?"

In a few minutes we made a sizable set list. I grabbed my guitarist, William.

"You'll be my backup singer, cool?" I asked loosely as I fastened the microphone on my head. He nodded as everything started to get going.

**ЖЖЖSPELLETJE'S** **POVЖЖЖ**

I leaned on the bar with Al's arm around me. I stared at the stage and walked him step out. I smirked at his fake green eye as they swept the front row of women. He stared at me for at least a second before moving on.

"He likes you." America whispered into my ear. Well, said, but saying things here would be like whispering. I laughed once and looked at the two people with me.

"Everyone! Today we're doing American songs." Everyone's attention was grabbed by the blonde on the stage. "I guess I'm singing as if I were somebody trying to steal they're colleagues girlfriend for most of the concert." He was quickly drowned out by screams. I clapped my hands over my ears and saw that Johan winced slightly while the two America's were having the times of their lives.

He quickly calmed the crowd. I sighed heavily and watched the band strike up. I smirked as I recognized the song.

**ΞΞΞTIMESKIPΞΞΞ**

I was laughing hard as he finished. Again, the crowd exploded and I watched him hang his head slightly.

"Sorry ladies." He muttered. "I don't think I'm picking anyone tonight." He sighed and walked off stage. I blinked a few times in surprise and turned to my friends. We exchanged a few words before leaving, or at least trying to.

A guard quickly caught my arm and dragged me backstage. I tried to get them off until I was lead to the weirdly familiar room.

"Hey." I said as I looked at him taking out his contacts. "Why'd you want me in here?" I asked and he turned around. He eyed me and I felt a blush fall over my cheeks. Why couldn't I get the night before out of my head?

"Because I can't bear to see you with that American."


	12. No Problem

**A/N: You're all angry. I haven't been updating at all, and you guys are just mad. I know it.**

**Well, here's your chapter, as I haven't updated in, well, forever. Like, almost a year, right? Now, read. It won't be super long, but... just read.**

A blush spread across my face as he stood up. I blinked hard, trying to erase the memories of last night. I failed big time as he approached me fully.

"He isn't good enough for you." He muttered and looked down. He only had one of the contacts in, giving him an extremely exotic look in his eyes. I looked at him in surprise and a little bit of fear. What was he saying? "He's going to hurt you." I looked up at him with a furrowed brow.

"Alfred is a perfectly sweet guy! There's no way he'd hurt me!" I said with frustration. I watched his face drop and knew how angry or sad he was. I stared at the floor and swallowed hard. "Why would you care is Alfred was hurting me? It's not like you care about my well being. We've been roommates for a week or two at the most." I said and looked back up. "I'll be moving out of the house."

"What?!"

"Bye." I muttered, angrily and walked out, fast. I pushed past the body guards and almost broke into a run. I wasn't crying, the wind didn't even make my eyes water. I got to the nearest train station quickly and got a ride home, well, to the house Johan owned.

I barged in the front door, walking strait to the bedroom. I grabbed all of the clothing America lent me and stuffed it into my messenger bag.

I barely payed notice to Miffy as I stormed out, running into a certain man as I opened the door.

Before the owner of the house could say a thing, I slipped passed him and ran. I was tempted the run into the ocean and swim, but I didn't want to get my bag wet.

It wasn't long before I got to the center of Amsterdam. I walked through condos and knocked on a door I know that America had.

She opened the door to see me and I noticed a faint sign of panic on her face before she relaxed.

"Hey Ned!" She said, in what I knew was feigning happiness. "Um.. I kinda have a friend over." She chuckled, and I looked at her appearance. Well, she wasn't wearing a shirt, and her short skirt was inside out.

"Oh. Okay. You don't have to tell me anymore." I said, a little weirded out. "I'll be at another friend's house." She nodded and closed the door.

Well, my good friend I knew had a house I could stay in was having sex, and everyone else would be asleep. I sighed and walked near a canal. I was temped to jump in, but refrained and walked on the sidewalk.

Well, how about Alfred's condo. He was bound to be home.

I walked across the empty street, through another part of town. I got lost in the condos multiple times, trying to find the right building.

The complexes were annoying, and it was a while before I walked through and found the right building. The stairs were torture, but I got up to his condo number and knocked, trying to be polite, is he had guests, which was unlikely. Well, unless he was doing what America was doing.

Well, that would really get me angry, as I was his girlfriend.

After about a minute, there was no answer. I knocked again, a little harder. Still no response. The third time, I pounded on the door for almost 30 seconds, but yet again, nothing was there to answer.

I grumbled in frustration and grabbed my phone out of my bag, dialing his number. I was sent strait to voicemail. Did he have his phone off, Or was it out of battery?

I sighed and tried to open to door, and to my surprise, it was completely unlocked.

"Alfred?" I asked in the living room of the quiet condo. No answer. He was out, most likely. I pouted and closed the door behind me, flopping onto the couch.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I was wondering where Al was... and what Johan's deal was with me and him.

My feet found the floor again and I wandered to the kitchen. Nothing appealed to me in the fridge, so I looked around the kitchen more.

Why did this boy have a store bought pie crust in his cupboard..? I shook my head at the question and unwrapped it because, well, why not? Pie crust and butter wasn't bad when you're hungry.

I sat back down on the couch, and turned on the TV. Great. Nothing was on. Well, infomercials it is.

Almost an hour later I laid down on the couch and my eyes drooped down. Sleep closed in around me and I let myself dream.

_I sat in my house on the couch. This was my house in my own world, not Johan's house. I was watching TV, with my rabbit next to me. I heard the door open and looked to it._

"_Hey!" I said happily, seeing Prussia standing there. "Come on in. I have nothing else to do." He looked back at me with a grim expression._

"_Hey." He muttered and sat down in a chair. I knew something was wrong, but what..?_

"_What's with your solemn attitude, man." I asked, reaching over and punching him in the shoulder softly. He stared up at me._

"_Alfred is cheating on you." He said, got up and left. I sat there, confused, staring at the door. That made no sense, really. Alfred would never cheat on me. The thoughts dissipated slowly and that world went black._

My eyes slowly opened to someone hovering over me. I purposely restrained from punching them in the crotch. I looked up and saw Alfred. He looked disheveled and tired.

"Hey.." I said groggily and looked up at him. He smiled and chuckled at me. "Johan was being weird so and booked it. America was having sex, so I couldn't stay there. I'm sorry, but I thought I could stay here.." I muttered and he smiled.

"Yeah, sure, don't worry." He said, smiling.

"Um... and if you don't mind me asking.. um.. where were you last night..?" I asked, still half asleep. He paused for a fraction of a second before answering.

"I was out with Matthew, trying to get him a date." He said, chuckling.

"Okay." I muttered and reached up to hug him. "Thanks for the place to stay, also."

"No problem, sweetie."


End file.
